


Intervention of sorts

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [334]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, ace!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the team talks after rescuing Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since they got Clint back from that psycho maniac, things haven’t been the same. It’s not like they expected Clint to get back on the metaphorical horse on the same day either but pretending to be okay when you’re clearly not is crossing the line. 

The Avengers even thought about locking him up until he talked to someone - they never actually thought about  _doing_  it though because that would just be cruel. And wrong. Very cruel and wrong.

They have to figure out a way to make him talk though because the fake ‘I’m okay, guys. Really.’ schtick isn’t going to fly anymore. Just last week, he tried to stab Tony for patting him on the shoulder, hello, when he ignored Tony’s multiple attempts at a conversation . Lucky Steve was there to catch Clint’s hand before the fork made contact with Tony’s neck. Clint had flinched away from Steve’s touch and fled the room faster than it took Tony to react about almost being killed with a fork.

“We need to get him professional help.” Tony said with a frown on his face. Clint still hasn’t apologized for trying to kill him, so he’s a little irritable. 

“That won’t work.” Natasha countered.

“Do you realize how many hours every SHIELD agent spends getting ‘professional help’? Once you reach a certain number of years working for SHIELD, professional help just isn’t enough anymore.” Phil explained. 

“Trauma is a difficult thing to deal with. We all know that.” Steve said with a sigh, “but there must be something we can do. We can’t just sit here and let him fight his own demons. We’re his family.”

“I agree, but unless we can get him to talk to any one of us, there’s nothing we can do.” Bruce reminded them with a sigh.

“Then I guess we play the waiting game.” Phil concluded.

“I am not skilled at that game.” Thor pointed out. “Neither is brother Anthony.”

“Hey.” Tony said, affronted, then, “Yeah, okay. That’s true. What about you, Agent? You’re dating the guy. Surely you know something we don’t.” 

“Stark, I know a lot of things about Clint that you don’t. But I assure you, none of it can help with the current situation. Besides, we’ve only been dating for a month.”

“But how about-”

“Oh, good. You’re all here.” Clint said from the thresh hold. “JARVIS said you’d be here” He gave them all a sad smile,  “I needed to talk to you guys. But first, Tony, you have to know, I’m really sorry for what I did. I don’t know what came over me. I just-”

Tony raised his hand to silence him and smiled warmly. “It’s forgiven, and forgotten. All I needed to hear was that you weren’t actually trying to kill me.”

“Oh, then. I wasn’t. I was just-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself.” Tony assured him.

“But we are here if you need people to talk to.” Steve offered while the others nodded along.

“Well, I’m- I’ve never actually told anyone this, but- I don’t- um- I can’t-”

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Phil encouraged him. 

Clint gave him a grateful smile and took a deep breath in. “I’m asexual.” 

Tony was the first to break the silence that fell upon the Avengers. “Oh my god, you must have been so scared.” That was followed by Thor’s question of what asexual was. Bruce explained its essence to him and Thor’s face fell before anger painted it.

“Those villains must be put to death.” Thor said with such calm, that it was actually scary. 

“They’re in jail. It’s- It’s okay.” Clint said before Thor could lead a charge to kill people. “I’m just- I wanted to ask you guys to not touch me for a while… I mean, I’m jumpier than usual and you’ve seen what I tend to do when I’m jumpy.” 

murmurs filled the kitchen with the Avengers promising to not come into contact with Clint unless expressly permitted. Well, except for Phil who’s been silent the whole conversation since Clint came out.

“Phil?” Clint caught his attention.

“What?”

“I- I understand if you- if you wanted to break up with me. I just-” Usually Clint was great at playing poker, but somehow this moment made him wear his heart on his sleeve.

“Break up? What? Why?” Phil looked genuinely surprised, not to mention concerned. 

“Because, well, because I can’t sleep with you.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. Sex isn’t a requirement for relationships-”

“Yeah, but it makes relationships fun.” Tony cut in.

Phil rolled his eyes at him and turned to walk towards Clint. “I don’t need you to have sex with me. I just need you to be next to me whatever kind of clusterfuck happens because that’s how I know you love me.” 

Clint smiled, this time it was shy and sincere, completely different from the smiles he’s been forcing himself to do for the past week. 

“May I kiss you?” Phil asked.

Clint gave him a quick nod, and Phil smiled, taking Clint’s hand in his and kissing Clint’s knuckles. Clint’s hand was still shaking after Phil kissed it though, so Phil continued to run soothing circles on the back of his hand.

“Aww, that’s so sweet, I think I got cavities.” Phil and Clint turned to Tony who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “I ruined the moment. Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/134858585911/im-like-13-through-with-my-cc-gift-exchange)


End file.
